Restoration Campaign
BattleTech for PC (released in 2018) features a story campaign. In this mode, players will decide their own background story based on choices made at the beginning of the campaign game. The story takes place in the Aurigan Reach, a small kingsom in the Rimward Periphery. The Reach is home to the Aurigan Coalition, a federation organized around a parliamentary monarchy and peacefully ruled by the Arano family for three generations. Players will need to choose their origin history. They will have 9 factions to choose from. The choices do not alter the story. They are there only for flavor. *Draconis Combine ::MechWarriors who hail from the Combine tend to be fierce, disciplined, and relentless fighters, no matter the odds they might face on the battlefield. '' *Free Worlds League ::''MechWarriors who hail from the Free Worlds League tend to be passionate, enduring fighters who value justice and equality above all else. *Federated Suns ::MechWarriors who hail from the Federated Suns tend to possess more finely honed skills and better equipment thantheir counterparts from other regions of space. They often see themselves as righteous warriors and champions Of liberty - sometimes to a fault. *Lyran Commonwealth ::MechWarriors who hail from the Lyran Commonwealth tend to be hardy, well equipped, and well trained, though they have also earned a reputation for not being particularly strategic thinkers on the battlefield. *Capellan Confederation ::MechWarriors who hail from the Capellan Confederation are dedicated and steadfast combatants, capable of holding the line and often surprising those opponents who would make the mistake Of underestimating them. '' *Magistracy of Canopus ::''MechWarriors who hail from the Magistracy of Canopus can run the gamut of skill and fighting styles, but they often favor clever and unorthodox tactics on the field. '' *Taurian Concordat ::''MechWarriors who hail from the Taurian Concordat tend to be stubborn and aggressive. They can be quick to anger, but they are nonetheless skilled and perceptive combatants. '' *Rimward Periphery ::''There is no easy way to characterize MechWarriors hailing from the Rimward Periphery - they can be anything from petty thugs to ruthless tacticians to skilled and honorable warriors. *Deep Periphery ::MechWarriors that hail from the Deep Periphery are rare, but even rarer is the MechWarrior who will admit to such an origin. '' Regardless of the choice, the MechWarrior will cross paths with '''Raju "Mastiff" Montgomery' who becomes their trainer for a season. Next players will need to choose what happened to them on their sixteenth birthday. The choices are - exiled, left on your own, family went bankrupt, family died in an accident, and your family was betrayed - and you are the sole survivor. Finally, the player will choose the type of MechWarrior they want to be. Here the choices are: *Aurigan Coalition Soldier *Frontier Pirate *Solaris Gladiator *Inner Sphere Mercenary *Frontier Freelancer *Merchant Guard Regardless of which one the player chooses, the pilot will be found/resuced/recruited by Raju "Mastiff" Montgomery and brought into the House Arano Royal Guard. It is the Coronation Day and the pilot needs to prepare their ancestrial Blackjack BattleMech for duty. The Story 'Note:'Players will need to complete Contracts in addition to the campaign for progression. #Tutorial - A mission to familiarize the player with the gameplay and their Blackjack BJ-1 BattleMech. #Coronation Day: The player, Mastiff, and Lady Kamea Arano made their way to the city gates. #Three Years Later : The player receives a message. "The Independent Prospectors' League needs your help, Commander. Two months ago, a fleet of corporate DropShips from Majesty Metals & Manufacturing touched down on Ur Cruinne. They jumped our claim, pushed us off of our own mining platforms, and killed our people. We need your help to make things right." #Benefactor: After completing two contracts, you are contacted by a mysterious benefactor offering to help you with your money problems. #Capture the Argo: "A self-appointed bandit queen has taken possession of the Argo, a derelict DropShip and relic of the Star League era. We believe that it belongs in more suitable hands - namely, ours. You will drop on Axylus, shut down the pirates' antiaircraft capabilities, and hold out while our engineers bring the Argo back to life." #Liberation of Weldry: "This is it - our first strike against my uncle's Directorate. Our first step toward justice. While I lead the Restoration Army against Weldry's primary spaceport, you will launch a sneak attack against the Icebox and liberate it. I know that you can do this, Commander. We can do this. Together." #Liberation: Panzyr: "The Restoration Army is already entrenched on Panzyr's surface. We're gaining ground against the Directorate, but we can't allow them to call in reinforcements. With the support of the 2nd Decimis Fusiliers, you will destroy a Directorate-held DropShip control center, cutting off their ability to navigate Panzyr's orbital debris field." #Liberation: Smithon: "The Restoration Army is engaged in a battle of attrition against Directorate forces, and our ground forces need resupply if they're going to prevail. To that end, I'm sending you to capture a Directorate munitions dump. Eliminate their defenses and prevent them from getting away with the munitions; our support staff will handle the rest." #Served Cold: "Lord Karosas challenged my authority, and he was right to do so. His son died in my name. We're going to do what we can to earn his help and support. That means destroying the Newgrange, a smuggling ship that has been running weapons to the Directorate. I'll be your voice on the comms for this drop, Commander - let's get this done." #Raising the Dead: "Castle Nautilus is somewhere down there, on Artru, buried deep in the ice. Dr. Murad thinks that we'll find an entrance at the coordinates she's provided. We're going to drop, make our way to the entrance, and force our way inside - but we need to do it soon. I want to be finished before our uninvited guests arrive." #Escape: "The elevator just rumbled to a halt. I don't know how much firepower Ostergaard is going to throw our way once we're clear of the doors, but I'm counting on you to lead us through this, Commander. Now let's see what these Star League-era 'Mechs can do." #Defense: Smithon: "In the wake of Commodore Ostergaard's initial attack, Taurian BattleMechs have continued to wreak havoc on the general population. We have DropShips en route to evacuate as many refugees as they can carry, but the Taurians will target them if they get the chance. I need you to deny them that opportunity." #Liberation: Itrom: "The Directorate has taken possession of Itrom's largest processor and refinery, and is attempting to loot the attached silos of rare and valuable minerals. We want you to claim them for the Restoration instead." #Defense: Panzyr: "Under Ostergaards orders, the Taurians are attacking our famine relief effort on Panzyr. If they succeed, a mass starvation will follow. They're trying to bait me into redirecting the main army and taking the field myself... but I can't let them do that. If our people are to survive, you will have to save them." #Extraction: "The Directorate has captured Lord Madeira, and we're going to get him back. We have his transponder coordinates, and we know that he's on the move. We're going to make planetfall, rescue Alexander, and recover the evidence he risked his life to bring us. And we will bring ruin to anyone who stands in our way." #Liberation: Tyrlon: "This is it – the Directorate's last stronghold on our way to Coromodir. We're going to liberate this system and set House Parata free. I have an invasion fleet en route to take the spaceport in a surprise attack, but the shipyard's gun batteries are going to be a problem. You need to take them off-line before our ships arrive." #Locura: "This is an all-or-nothing situation, Commander. Ostergaard is on his way to Coromodir to break the back of my army, and I'm on my way to join them. You have this one chance to wreck the Iberia and turn the tide - do this, and our war will be won." #Showdown: "Victoria has Lord Madeira, and she will never stand down. What she did on Perdition has broken her. And now we're going to end this, in the way that it so nearly began: a duel. I will face off against Victoria in the Arano tourney grounds, and we will fight until one of us is dead." Category:BattleTech (2018) Category:BattleTech (2018) Game Modes